Yeah, we have death notes
by Cherry-Blossoms-xx
Summary: 2 girls from our world meet 2 shinigami, who offer them death notes, and the chance to be in the same world as alL the deathnote cast. Without a second thought the girls agree. Not realising that they could change the plot completely. L AND LIGHT LIVE!


**Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it. Okay, I just wanted to say something that you will need to know. Okay, the two girls are 18 years old and in their last year of secondary school. Also, there will be pairings in this story (it's pretty obvious what they will be from the first few lines) Okay, so please read, hope you enjoy!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"No, L is so much cooler" Amanda Reilly said, reaching into her pocket for her locker key.

"No way in hell is he cooler than Light" replied Amy Brown, putting her hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"Yagami backwards is imagay - I'm-a-gay"

"Really, I always thought you were straight"

"Shut up" shouted Amanda, hitting Amy in the side.

"Fine, Fine. But What does L stand for? Loser?" asked Amy, laughing.

"Ugh, whatever. Anyways, what do we have next?"

"I think it's geography"

Amanda sighed, and pulled her geography book out of the tiny locker. She locked it and put the key back into her pocket. The two girls began to walk back to class, still arguing over who was cooler. Light, or L?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once the school day was over, the pair began to walk home. They lived beside each other, and had been best friends since birth. They were completely different though. The only thing they had in common was their death note addiction.

Amanda was a black haired, blue eyed girl. Who loved dressing gothic, and was extremely smart. She was obsessed with L from death note, and even tried eating nothing but sweets, and never sleeping. She had to go to a counsellor after that.

Amy was green eyed, and had strawberry blonde hair. She was a complete rebel, and failed in school. Her obsession with Light Yagami was the only thing that kept her there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

15 minutes after they began walking, fear washed over them.

"Suddenly, I'm scared" Amy said,

"Yeah, me too" Amanda replied. They slowed down their pace, curious as to what made them feel fear. The wind blew lightly, sending a shivering sensation down the spines of the two girls.

They heard silent whispers from behind a nearby tree. They walked forward, but it wasn't their choice, it was like they were being drawn their.

They stopped and stared in shock at the sight in front of them. Two large shinigami were there, death notes in hand. "Hey girls" the one on the right said. "Wanna have these death notes? Ya can 'av 'em if ya wan'. They're spares."

Amanda had a look of shock on her face.

"You...you're Shinigami, right?" she asked.

"Yes, what else would we be?" the Shinigami on the left said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO LIGHT YAGAMI IS?" Amanda and Amy asked in unison. The two shinigami exchanged glances, and went back two steps. They began to whisper to each other, and stopped several second later.

"Yeah, he's Ryuk's human, right?"

Amanda and Amy screamed, and began to speak to each other. There was fan girlish squeals in between each sentence.

"So, ya wan' these death notes or wha'?" the Shinigami on the right asked.

"As long as we get to go to the world Light and L are in!" Amy replied.

"Well, that would happen anyways," the Shinigami on the left said, trying to shout over the loud voices of the two 18 year olds.

"Ya, when ya touch tha notebooks ya'll be transported. But there's a possibility tha' ya'll be pu' in two different places."

"Okay" the two girls said. Amy went over to the Shinigami on the right. "This'll be fun" the Shinigami's said. Amy touched the death note, and they disappeared.

Amanda walked over to the other shinigami and asked, "What's your name?"

"We don' 'av any" the shinigami replied. Amanda touched the death note, leaving the place without a second thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. Yes I know, they didn't think out their decision or anything, all they have with them is the stuff in their schoolbags. But hey, they're girls, they're always prepared (I carry freakin' socks in my bag, ^^) The school system they were going under was the Irish one, I'm currently living their and realised 'I have never made an original character from Ireland' so yerr, They're Irish. lol!! PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES OR I'LL MAKE THE UN-NAMED SHINIGAMI WRITE YOUR NAME DOWN._


End file.
